redlightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lunaregnum Empire
Lunaregnum is a powerful empire based on the moon of Earth, it plays a vital role at the end of the war. Its existance is introduced in the eplilogue of the first book, The War Against the Red Light, and it plays an important role in the third, fourth and fifth book. History Origin American colonialism The United States of America founded the city of Argerive as its first(and only) permanent settlement outside of Earth at the dawn of the twenty-third century by the sixty-ninth president. This marked the begining of the Lunars as a people. Argerive was initially a small lab populated by a team of five hundred scientists. The lab had its own greenhouses, labs, living quarters, a cafeteria, a hospital and even its own movie theater. The next president expanded Argerive into a small city of a few thousand inhabitants, mostly people of low income or from rural flyover states. Argerive was, at first, a commune where everyone had relatively the same income, privileges, and opportunities. Argerive was a communal society. Argerive produced practically all of what it consumed and recycled almost everything. Despite living areas being small and food and products being somewhat scarce, the citizens of Argerive had the best quality of life than any other human society. Argerive's prestige as an extra-terrestrial paradise gradually declined over the next few centuries as the population increased. It began to rely gradually more on terrestrial American imported products, slight social inequality began to appear, Nevertheless, Although not as great as early in its history, Argerive's reputation as a city of low crime, low poverity, of opportunity and freedom persisted until 2653. It was, in 2653, the eight largest city in the solar system, with over twenty-five million inhabitants. The Martian Revolution = main article: = Solar storms had caused massive famines in the 2650's. These famines had affected mostly Earth but Mars as well. At the time, there was a contreverse over the Federation's monopoly over Martian produced food, and the lack of infrastructure which could have otherwise fed Earth as well. There was a growing social tension between Mars and the gas planets, and there was a similar tension between the Lunar people of Argerive and the Terran Americans. At the time, Lunar anthropologists adopted the Four People Classification, which classified humans into four distinct cultural spheres: (Terran, Lunar, Martian and Gasan). This conflicted with the previous, three part system which classified Lunars and Terrans as the same group. The four part system was universally accepted by Lunar society, which conflicted with the idea that Lunars were part of the American people, which the Terran Americans believed. When the Martian revolution happened, many of the Lunars were willing to rebel against their government, as The Martians had against the Gasans. When Janessa Ovrill, president of Mars, visited Argerive, she formed a formal alliance with the Martians in their fight for liberty. The Lunars supported their actions by digging up the United States' past and its struggle against the British Empire. They went so far as to flung an entire cargo ship's worth of tea into the vacum of space through Argerive's hangar. The Lunars formed their own state: The Free Lunar State Argerive had always been the seat of the United States Space Force, and therefore docked the entire American space navy. When the Lunars officially rebelled against their American overlords, the ceased the entire navy for themselves. At that time, the Lunars had the second strongest space navy in the entire solar system. in those times, the Martians mostly relied on the Lunar fleet in space battles until the Martians could build up their own navy. The Lunar navy is probably the only reason the Martians managed to hold off the Gasan attacks for so long. The Nuking of Argerive The Interplanetary Federation's last resort after failing to take Argerive was simply dropping a thermonuclear bomb on the city, causing its quasi-destruction. The Free Lunar State completly collapsed at this instant. 55% of the population of Argerive died in the attack, with an additional 17% death rate in the following weeks. The bombing of Argerive was the single deadliest attack in all of human histoty. Killing fourteen million people in a single impact, most of which were civilians. All hospitals had been destroyed and the collapse of Lunar society had left all emergency service unavailable. The Martians had miscalculated the destructive power of the Flare Bomb, which had deteriorated throughout the centuries. A brand new weapon of the same model would have completetly wiped out the city, leaving no survivor. To the outside world, the Lunars were all dead. The dark age of the Lunars The following two years were the worst days of Lunar history. After the casualties of the initial attack, the biggest problem became the access to food and medicine. Medicine had almost nearly ran out in efforts to help those which had been affected by the attack. The lunar government had been completely wiped out, living the surviving Lunars living without the rule of law and order. many of the major streets of the city had been caved in, leaving parts of the city isolated from one another. In this post-nuclear society, the law of the jungle prevailed. People killed each other for food and suplies. The strong ruled over the weak. Those isolated from warehouses and indoor farms eventually starved themselves to death. In the following months, diseases began to become more common. Babies were born with serious birth defects from their mother's radiation exposure. Gangs had formed which controlled resources and food. Soon, some of the major highways were restored and many of the roofed farms as well. Some people thought that it bring about progress and the rebuilding of the city, but it only caused turf wars between now rival gangs. By 2656, the half-ruined city of Argerive was controlled by sixteen rival warlords who constantly waged war amongst each other. Out of the sixteen rival gangs, one led by William Silverheart, prevailed. William amassed a massive amount of followers. He controlled a large extant of the city and strategic buildings like warehouses and farms, and in the process, completely wiped out two of the fifteen gangs. Out of fear and sheer respect, the remaining thirteen other warlords proclaimed William as a supreme leader of Argerive. Third Lunar state: The State of Lunaregnum William formed the State of Lunaregnum in 2656, and as such, for the first time since the collapse of the Free Lunar State, the Lunars had a stable, functioning state, with law and order. The state, was, however, quite dictorial. William deemed this dictorship necessary for the survival of the Lunar society. He nevertheless gave privileges to the thirteen former warlords. He had absolute rule over Lunaregnum, a power granted to him by the thirteen, but he mostly relied on these thirteen to rule. As leader of the Lunaregnum state, William started to rebuild the city as best he could with the little resources and manpower he had. He restored the docks and the hangar and even started building ships. As the Lunars had no natural resources or anything else of value, they could not rely on foreign trade. Despite now having a functional state, the Lunar society was dying, its city deteriorating and on the verge of collapse. Despite being labeled as a 'Tyrant of a dying people', William had other plans regarding the future of the Lunars. The wars with Kempth The Lunars discovered the Chint system in 2658. William immediately started a small colony on the largest of Kempth's three moons: Terkan. Terkan had a mostly breathable atmosphere, lakes of fresh water but a mostly barren land. Lunars living on Terkan could not breath the atmosphere for more than an hour at a time without suffocating, the water had to be heavily filtered to be drinkable. The atmosphere was also chronically toxic, but the lead scientists behind the colonization did not mention it to not scare away potential settlers. The Lunars' situation on Terkan was not sustainable, but was a net amelioration to the decaying ruined city of Argerive.